Talk:Neena Thurman (Earth-616)
who was domino inspired by? i just stumbled across Domino Harvey, a real-life bounty hunter that must have already been active at the time that the marvel character was created. There was also a film loosely based on her life with Keira Knightley portraying her. Does anyone know if there is a connection, that is, if by any chance liefeld got the name from the real-life Domino? --edkaufman 18:21, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Name Neena Thurman cannot be her true name. She married Milo Thurman and took his name, but if we are going by the Naming Convention, then we need to determine her real name or change this to Domino (Earth-616). If we do end up changing the name, we will need to adjust all the alternate reality Domino's as well and tag those pages with a move, if chosen. --M1shawhan 01:19, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :I always thought her real name was Beatrice, but.. true. It's similar to the Meggan situation I guess. --Johnnybravo44 01:24, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Does Domino (Neena) (Earth-616) sound good? --Johnnybravo44 (talk) 16:59, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: Question: In case of married women where we don't know their birth name, we have in the past gone by the married name, for example with Madeline Watson or Magda Lehnsherr. Wouldn't that apply in this case as well?--edkaufman (talk) 17:42, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :Now that's some nitty-gritty! According to our naming conventions: *If real name is given: **Real Name consists of: "First name" "Used name" (if not the same as first name) "Surname" "Jr" (if applicable). None of the names should be shortened in any way. Monet St.Croix, Robert Bruce Banner, James MacDonald Jr, Robert Drake (instead of Bobby), etc **Surnames must be the birthname, unless specifically legally changed (not by Marriage). Luke Cage instead of Carl Lucas, Susan Storm instead of Susan Richards. **No degrees or titles. **Characters use the naming convention of their own culture. The Chinese list their surname first, etc. *If the real name is not given: **Name consists of the most well known (or latest) codename and the partial real name (or alias) in parenthesis. Rogue (Anna Marie). **Any titles in the codename will be written completely. Doctor, Mister. ** Most well known codename is better than the latest, and the real name is better than the alias, even if it should be more complete. :So from this, I'd say that Domino's 'real' name is not given, since her birth surname is unknown. (I'm assuming everyone has checked all the handbooks she appears in). So "Domino (Neena)" would be right. I think that in the case of the other two examples Ed gave, they don't have Codenames, so their married name is the most complete name we have. We might think about coming up with conventions for that situation, say "Madeline (Watson) (Earth-616)" and "Magda (Lehnsherr) (Earth-616)" to make it more easily known that their full, real name remains unknown. (Not that anyone really cares about their surnames). :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 19:50, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm gonna go ahead and put up the move tag for Domino at least. :) --Johnnybravo44 (talk) 05:32, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I gotta say, I think we should go with as full a name as possible, with married names being used only if their real last name isn't known. Usually, if we only know their married name, it's unlikely they'll actively go by anything else, so it's not like there's the confusion issue we'd have with, say, the Wasp, or Mary Jane, or Jessica Jones. :::--GrnMarvl14 15:25, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :I don't have a problem with that, but if we decide to go that direction, we're going to have to write it into the Naming Conventions. And we need to be explicitly clear about it, since most fans will just assume 'Thurman' is her real original last name even though it's not. :So until the conventions are changed, I'll move all these. We can always move them back if things change. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:56, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, here's my question: Where do we move Magda to if we DON'T make this our policy? Or Edna McCoy? Elaine Grey? Marya Mazimoff? Katherine Ann Summers? Deborah Summers? And the list goes on... And, actually, since Domino was made in a lab (more or less)...isn't it LIKELY that she HAS no real last name? ::--GrnMarvl14 23:58, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::That's a really good point.. You've coerced me; I'm all for keeping them like they are. There really is no reason to move them.. I guess we could think of it more as their "new" married name as the rest of their "alias" in their page name. Like Grn said above, it would just cause confusion otherwise and it is unlikely they will go by their past name. :::--'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] (talk) 00:13, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :That really is a good point. My only thing is that it "may" cause confusion for people that have been using the site and are used to some of the more commonly used names, but if it IS changed, then it will raise Google searches on "Domino" (or the people's codenames) as well as we can always change it back via a bot if it is found out to be right/wrong at a later time. --M1shawhan 00:42, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Fear of Chickens I was doing some looking for the character I saw that had a fear of chickens on the Marvel wiki and found that the fear of Chickens is Alektorophobia. http://www.fearof.net/fear-of-chickens-phobia-alektorophobia/ :